


Pokemon - The Minus World

by Schway_Omega



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drowning, Fanon, Pre-Canon, Shipwrecks, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schway_Omega/pseuds/Schway_Omega
Summary: Decades before the modern Pokemon world, a young Pokemon champion named August Greene falls victim to an accident. Now trying to save himself and his team, August must try and find his way back to civilization and figure out the mystery of what has happened to him and where he is.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This has been an idea I've wanted to do with for a long time. While updates will be sporadic, I do wish to try my hand at this story and see how far it goes. Feel free to let me know how I do and if you want more. There will be references to anime regions and concepts, fanon games and regions, with a few original ideas sprinkled about. 
> 
> As for content/trigger warnings, please be advised there will be an accident in the story and drowning. Please be aware and if you don't wish to read this, the next chapter will be posted soon.

** 49 years before Red began his Pokemon journey **

**The damp shadowy Dragon’s Den in Blackthorn City was only open to two types of people: those who belonged to the noble and ancient order of Dragon masters and those hoping to earn their final gym badge in the Johto circuit. The cave was musty and slick with water and slime. After descending the carved stairs, visitors would find there were only two stable platforms anyone could stand on that weren’t the stone spires dotting the cave’s massive lake. The first was an old rickety pier by the entrance and in the middle of the cave, guarded by whirlpools, was the shrine of the Dragon, where the gym leader and owner of the cave stood, watching the aftermath of a successful hit on his Pokemon. The cave shook as the Dragon Master’s penultimate Pokemon fainted, crashing into the lake. Waves erupted around the splash zone and crashed along the cave walls. The fourteen year old challenger, August Greene, shielded himself from the water. Shivering from nerves and the cold water, he looked up to see the Dragonair bobbing in the water.**

**“Dragon Master Ryuga’s Dragonair is unable to battle” called the referee. “The round goes to Challenger Greene.”**

**August’s heart was beating a mile a minute. For close to two years now, he had gone through the Johto region and challenged seven gym leaders. He had met friends, made enemies, faced nearly impossible challenges, and grew stronger with his team of six against each and every one of them. Now, he was on the cusp of winning the final badge.**

**He couldn’t get overconfident, he told himself. Overconfidence was when people got sloppy. August needed to be prepared for anything. He made enough of missteps on this journey and he had gone through too much to lose anything else here. Ryuga had earned the title of Dragon Master and the gym leader of Blackthorn. He’d already been surprised when one of the Dragonair’s Ryuga had known Thunderbolt against his Tentacruel, Kraken.**

**Unperturbed by his Pokemon fainting, Ryuga let out a hearty laugh. With the swish of his cape, he recalled his Dragonair back into its Pokeball. “Excellent! You’ve put up a good fight so far! But it’s high time to turn this battle around. Go, my partner!” His cape unfurled again and August winced as something erupted from Ryuga’s last Pokeball. Crashing into the water, August saw something blue land in the water and suddenly felt himself shiver in dread.**

**If the Dragonair had been something to be worried about, his opponent’s ace was what scared him the most. All throughout the Pokemon Center, the few trainers who made it Blackthorn all whispered about a terrible Kingdra. Somehow, it looked more intimidating in person than in any encyclopedia August had read of this rare Pokemon. It was large, its scales glinting in the limited light of the cave, and its eyes were fixed on August. They didn’t blink and even when the waves lapped against its body, Kingdra didn’t turn its gaze away.**

**This was it, August told himself. This was the last Pokemon standing in between himself and the Indigo Plateau.**

**He recalled his active Pokemon from the field, thanking it for all the hard work. If Kingdra was going to be diving in and out of the water, it was time for August to use the field to his advantage. “Carolina, it’s time to battle!” August said as he released one of his Pokeballs. Shooting out of the ball was a battle worn but eager Amphraos. The Pokemon had a healed burn across her right arm but it didn’t seem to bother her. The red beacon on its tail was flickering on and off and its body was arcing with electricity.**

**“An Amphraos? You should know that Kingdra is not as weak to electric moves as its previous evolutions.” Ryuga called out. Without a beat, Ryuga snapped his fingers. “Now, Smokescreen!” From its long snout, Kingdra began to shoot out a thick, noxious fume that began to cover the battlefield. With the only exit of the cave behind him, August knew the fumes would be funneling out towards him, making it harder for himself and his Ampharos to see.**

**He knew about the loss of an electric weakness. He had a different plan in mind and it was time to act fast. “Carolina, aim now and use Thunderwave!”**

**Raising her fist into the air, electricity was now surging up the Ampharos’ arm. It swung down and splashed into the water. The darkening cave was hit with a flash of light as the water was illuminated with the attack. It wouldn’t do damage, but Kingdra’s sputtered yelp of discomfort meant August got what he wanted.**

**“Find that Kingdra and hit it with a Thunder Punch!” August commanded.**

**Carolina could barely swim so instead, she would use the environment around her. Hopping from spire to spire, her tail began to shimmer and acted as a light source for her and August. It wasn’t long before she found her opponent and slammed her fist into the side of the Kingdra. This time, a pained yelp filled the cave. August couldn’t see Ryuga, but he could hear the worry in his voice.**

**“Smokescreen again! Blind that Ampharos!”**

**“Keeping attacking with Thunder Punch! Let me know if you need a lifeline!” August called out. He took in the last bit of clean air before the Smokescreen began to to finally make it to his side of the arena. His one good eye was beginning to burn from the discomfort, but August didn’t turn. He watched as Carolina’s tail managed to break through the black clouds along with quick flashes of lightning as Carolina continued to pummel Kingdra with Thunder Punches.**

**After an especially loud yelp from Kingdra, August heard Ryuga call out a command over the chaotic battle. Flames burning brighter than the lightning surging around the electric sheep broke past the smoke and to Carolina. She hissed in pain, no doubt gritting through the pain of that attack. As the smoke began to pool back around the combatants, Carolina’s tail began to blink quickly. August grabbed the empty Pokeball and held it out, aiming for the source of the light. “Carolina return!” He cried out. The beam shot through the dark and connected with its target, absorbing August’s feisty Ampharos back. “Good job” August said to the ball before he began to cough and sputter from the smoke.**

**“Your Ampharos is strong, but you will need to do more than just use electricity against me” Ryuga called out, unaffected by the smokescreen going downwind.**

**August didn’t have a Dragon type Pokemon to go up against this Pokemon. He didn’t have any of those Fairy types from any of the other regions that allegedly were out there. Kingdra barely had any weaknesses and that meant August had to rely on two things to wind. His mind and…**

**“Muscle! Let’s finish this battle!” August called out. Summoning his Machoke from her Pokeball, the large Pokemon flexed and stared into the abyss of the cave and smoke. They could see Kingdra, residual electricity still coursing through its body after the abuse Carolina had done to it.**

**“I think not!” Ryuga’s voice called out. “Now Kingdra, begin charging for your ultimate attack!”**

**Kingdra began to force itself past the paralysis. After the last tendrils of smoke left its snout, energy began to collect. It would take time, but if enough energy collected, it would be over for August. “Rush in and use Strength!”**

**Machoke charged to the edge of the pier. Her body began to bulk up as she launched herself at one of the stone spires Carolina had used as a platform. Muscle had a different idea in mind. Grabbing the large hunk of rock, it used the momentum of the leap and one firm jerk to snap the rock off. Rotating the spire in her grasp, Muscle pulled her arm back and aimed at the building attack by Kingdra.**

**Ryuga tried to issue a command. Whether it was to fire, dodge, or anything was unclear. By the time he called out Kingdra’s name, Muscle took the spire and hurled it like a spear. With a thunderous CRASH, the stone collided with Kingdra who crashed against the worn Dragon Shrine. Dust, smoke, water droplets, and bits of pebbles began to rain down from the impact.**

**August held his breath, shaking as he waited to see what would happen. Would Kingdra erupt from the water and launch a fully charged Hyper Beam? Would it try and blind Muscle? Every second that passed, August felt the anxiety build and build inside of him. Then, at long last, August saw an exhausted, passed out Kingdra floating in the water.**

**He didn’t hear the referee declare the winner. He didn’t hear the triumphant roar of victory from Muscle as she flexed. August fell to his knees and let out his own cry. A trail of tears began pouring from his right eye from the smoke and the emotions rushing through him. He had done it! He had won!  
** ~ ~ ~  
43 years before Red began his Pokemon journey.

“My! That was exhilarating! My heart is absolutely pounding. Were you excited, Daddy?”

“Indeed, Alice. Champion Greene, that sounded quite amazing.”

The table August felt chained to tonight was eagerly complimenting and laughing an identical laugh that he had heard a hundred times at least on the S.S. Aquarius. The luxury ship was filled with the upper class with enough disposable income to have the necessary luxuries in life. Attentiative waiters with foreign foods that were hard to pronounce, expertly cooked spreads on white linen tablecloths with highly polished silverware that was worth an arm and a leg at least, and several of wealthy and elite showing off their recently groomed and manicured Pokemon.

All August knew that even if it was wrong, he wanted to swipe a stiff drink. August was talking with the Werdenstein family, an old money father and his daughter to their evolutionary stone mining operation. They and half of the passengers who recognized the Kanto/Johto champion from Viridian City in his new, tailored suit and matching eyepatch had been asking him to ramble off about his adventures for the last decade of his life. He couldn’t remember every minute detail of every yarn he was requested to spin. Bigger things like standing toe to toe with all five of the Ecruteak Kimono Girls at once or surviving a rockslide during a training trip with the champion of Rijon were hard to forget. But remembering fighting every random battle against other trainers or adventures was harder. August knew enough to either give a broad strokes description of fighting Lady Esther of so-and-so or he had to smile and say he did recall meeting an older collector by the name of Lawrence and end it there.

Alice Werdenstein, a sixteen year old girl, leaned over the table. Her fur coat draped over her expensive dress, her golden eyes fixated on August in an uncomfortable case of deja vu. “Will you be participating in the Galar League?” she asked. “You might be able to win if you did. Don’t you think he’s stronger than that old champion, Mustard?”

Before Mr. Werdenstein could speak, August shook his head. “No, I couldn’t challenge the champion in Galar. This visit is strictly for business, miss. There will be an exhibition match with the other champions in the International Pokémon League hosted there” August explained with the rehearsed rhetoric. “Galar wishes to show everyone that we in the International Pokémon League are still one. I can do a gym run in Galar if I wish to, but it won’t count. We just wish to help Galar during this time of reconstruction.”

That was the story anyways. August had heard something different. Far from the once noble region August had heard growing up in ancient legends and myths, Galar was pulling itself out of a slew of controversies and allegations. The chairman had pleaded that any neighboring regions come to aid Galar, though one of August’s fellow champions and mentioned the chairman had asked if they would be willing to lose for an under the table bonus when facing the Galarian Champion.

While that controversy was being ironed out from behind the scenes, August and any other participating champion would be spending a maximum of three months in Galar’s off season training, exploring, planning and eventually battling everyone. August would have to drop his schedule and be away from families, friends, and challengers while rubbing shoulders with a mixture of welcome faces to champions who had opinions about their junior, the “naive neophyte” or “annoying upstart” as he was called. The trip was going to be a nightmare and this boat ride was only an appetizer. 

Mr. Werdenstein stood up and excused himself to get some wine. August saw a brief moment and tried to stand up. “Thank you for your company, but I need to go and see how my plus one is doing.” He ignored the pouty lip from the heir to the Werdenstein family and walked briskly through the crowd. He had to be quick and not make eye contact with anyone. He had been stopped by so many other people and he couldn’t handle another case of entrapment and rubbing elbows. 

He pushed past a business meeting with a boisterous Kalosian making wild gestures about the Pokémon he had seen before finally spotting the one person on this ship August was glad to see. There had only been one person willing to come to Galar who had the time and freedom to do as they pleased. It wasn’t any of August’s friends of family, but instead one of the oldest regional professors and his personal lifeline.

Professor Egbert Sigillaria, now nearing triple digits in less than a decade, had spent his day attempting to get sponsors for a dig out in one of the dryer parts of Galar. Sigillaria had been hoping to continue his never ending research on extinct Pokémon and ancient Pokemon culture and had occupied himself for the three days on the boat enrapturing the guests with his discoveries. Now the wizened professor was sitting down in a leather armchair, a crowd of fellow elderly party goers or once rambunctious children that were hooked onto his wispy words. 

“And there is evidence to suspect that at one time, there was an evolutionary stone much like a Thunder Stone or Fire Stone. But travelers thought that the Poison Stone was simply a corrupted vein of Water Stones. They claimed they were dark purple and likely some mixture of that and a Dusk Stone. Not realizing the worth or finding any Pokemon that could evolve from it, they simply tossed it or smashed it into bits. They did not see the value in such a legendary find. My evidence suggests that Johto once had one of the larger veins before being completely tapped out due to over mining. My son is currently studying similar lost tales in another region, just like my father, and his father before him—oh! Why hello there, young Mr. Greene. Is it time already?”

August ignored the sudden attention and pushed past the crowd coming to the professor and kneeling down. “Are your legs okay, Professor?”

“Oh, only weak my boy. I’m afraid this professor doesn’t have much in the way of sea legs. The weather is more agreeable than in northern Johto.” Taking a prolonged sigh, Professor Sigillaria motioned for August to come up. “It must be time for my medication. Would you mind helping me up to my room?”

August nodded and pulled the old man up. Never letting go of his hand, August wanted to make sure the old man wouldn’t stumble or fall. Sigillaria turned and waved towards his audience. “Well everyone, I hope to see you all tomorrow. I will try to bring examples of my finds with me before we dock.”

Sigillaria was valuable to August in a number of ways. The old man had given August a chance to go on his Pokemon journey in Johto and Kanto and tolerated his behavior on numerous occasions. Even now, Sigillaria was helping him by parting the crowds for the two. What would have been a harrowing adventure of twenty minutes to get into the open air by himself was now thirty seconds with August helping the shuffling man out. 

Free from the stuffy interior, the cool ocean air was a welcome relief. A low thunderstorm rumbed in the distance, the first blemish on an otherwise calm voyage. August and Sigillaria minded their trip back, swaying gently back and forth as the waves crashed against the hull. 

“I’m never going to get used to all of this” August muttered as he held onto the railings as they began descending down to the passenger’s deck. “Throw me into a set of ruins by myself with nothing but a canteen of water and I’ll take that over dancing like a Mankey for the crowds. I don’t know how you can tolerate all of this.”

Sigillaria sputtered out a wispy laugh as he shook his head. “Parties are not for everyone, especially for a young busybody such as yourself. Watch your head. How was my performance?”

August ducked under a lower railing as he eased Sigillaria down. “Award winning, sir. I hope to Mew that this isn’t what happens in Galar. I can’t even read any of the books you leant me without someone knocking on the door.” He didn’t bother offering another plastic smile to another couple as they passed, but he did stay slow so he couldn’t tucker the old professor out.

“You should come by for one of my academic conferences sometime, m’lad” Sigillaria said as he began to rummage around for the room key in his suit pocket. “You’ll learn more and you may be able to run away from any conversation you're not partial to. Most of my coworkers have a hard time sprinting these days.”

The first genuine grin of the evening broke across August’s face as they made their way down the decorated hallway. The electrical lights that had been a selling point of this modern marvel of the Aquarius hardly flickered even as the waves continued to rock the boat. The halls were decorated with new wallpaper, clean carpets, and polished wooden doors for all the guests. August couldn't tell if the doorknobs were polished metal or silver, but they looked fancy enough as Sigillaria tried and failed to put the key into the keyhole until he was finally successful and waddled in. 

The shared room was massive and more room than August was used to. It was enough for the two men to sleep on their individual beds, write at one of the cherry wood writing desks or look out at the single window where the storm continued to build. Scattered amongst their suitcases and bedside tables were books on ancient Sinnoh texts, famous trainers of the last century like Akamura, Arcades, Akira the Dragon King, Rald, and dozens of others, a half written letter August had been attempting during the voyage, and a book on Galarian table manners. 

“Easy there” August said as he helped Professor Sigillaria to his bed. Sigillaria groaned as he massaged his legs. “We were up there for too long. You need to rest and not push yourself.”

“I can rest when we touch land” Sigillaria sighed as he rolled onto his back. “I mustn’t stay still when sponsors are eager to help uncover a lost mystery. And there are only two more days on the open sea.” 

“Not soon enough.” August knew Sigillaria didn’t catch that grumble as he began opening his briefcase. Inside were six worn Pokeballs locked in place, battered by bouncing off of grass, rocks, cave walls, and stadiums over the years. Despite the headache of the day, seeing his Pokeballs wriggle in delight or the motion of the ocean made August forget about the troubles on deck. 

He’d try to let some of his team out tomorrow. It could draw unwanted attention, but his Pokemon deserved fresh air. Muscle got to roam on the first day and Carolina managed to show off on the second. He only had a few hours to let out his starter, the ever loyal and patient Radagast the Meganium before being called away. Tomorrow he’d try and let Kraken out to swim alongside the Aquarius. If not that, maybe Titan his Espeon or Tempest his Crobat would enjoy the ocean air. He couldn’t let everyone out and keep an eye on them now, but he would make up for it when they finally docked. The time up above would give him time to think and finish the letter he had stopped and started a dozen times.

He knew he wouldn’t have any time the first day on shore. The IPL had insisted that August parade his lineup for everyone to see when they arrived. He would barely see the professor, but Sigillaria had insisted he would be fine. He was a plus one on the voyage but once August had to do League business, the old man would go off on the next grand adventure. He was a lucky one, August thought to himself. 

Reaching for the book on Arcades, it, the room, and the world itself jolted. The floor tilted and everything around them was thrust onto the floor. August was flung into the side of the bed, his forehead burning from the blunt impact. Professor Sigillaria let out a startled “OH MY!” as he gripped the bed for dear life. Plates and glass from nearby rooms shattered and several people shrieked in surprise. Panic had seized the boat and the silence of the ocean sea was cut by a loud mechanical horn began to wail. 

“What was that?” Sigillaria sputtered. He was trying to stand up, looking for the cause of the sudden lurch. “Are we under attack?”

August’s body was shaking and his forehead throbbed. The siren couldn’t be good whatever it meant. Staying put wasn’t a good idea and he wasn’t about to leave Sigillaria alone if the ship was in danger. Stumbling upright, August rushed to Sigillaria as the ship tried to stabilize itself. “I don’t know, but are you hurt?” When Sigillaria shook his head, August held out his hand. “Then come on. We need to get moving.”

Their suitcases were the only things they could grab before August yanked Sigillaria to the door. Pushing the door open, August saw people craning their heads out to see what was going on. Everyone was panicked and clutching themselves as August stepped into the now littered hallway. 

Over the sirens and the chattering of the passengers, a monsterous bellow shattered the noise around and caused August to clap his hands over his ears instinctively. It wasn’t alone as other, similar roars joined into the first one. People screamed as August fought a growing stampede of people rushing to the deck. Staying below deck wasn’t an option anymore.

Never letting go of his professor’s hand, August and Sigillaria fought their way through the crowd. As they made their way to the top of the packed staircase, August could see the source of the noise. On the horizon were ten long, blue, serpentine bodies. They towered into the sky, roaring as half were circling around each other and the rest were gaining on the boat. 

It was a pod of wild Gyarados and they were making their way to the boat. 

“We must have come across their territory!” Sigillaria called out over the screams. “They must we’re invading!”

August’s mind was racing. He could maybe take on a few of the Gyarados with Carolina but she and the rest of his lineup didn’t have anything super effective against a Gyarados unless it was up close. He had battled plenty of ferocious Gyarados in the past but they had been one at a time or when he was in stable ground. Before August could reach for one of his latches to try and grab Carolina, the wild Pokemon were ready.

The closest cluster of Gyarados reared their heads back, a familiar ball of energy building up. They unleashed a volley of Hyper Beams that impacted the boat. The Aquarius was rocked again and August lost his footing, smashing into the floor of the boat along with several other passengers. 

Screams were everywhere as the Gyarados neared the ship, recharging from their attack. The boat tried to stabilize but now it was leaning. August wondered for a split second if his balance was thrown off until he heard someone was frantically ringing a bell. A panicked voice called out to the ship at large:

“Abandon ship!” The call went. “Get to the lifeboats! Abandon ship!”

The ship had taken too much damage and was sinking. Even if the crew and anyone else managed to repel the Gyarados, it was too dangerous to stay on board. Frantically looking around, August could see the nearest lifeboat. Other passengers were running towards it, while the crew tried to manage the chaos. He turned again and found the Professor nearby. The old man was on his back, trying to get up from his fall. August pushed against the oncoming mob trying to get to the nearest lifeboat and towards Sigillaria. Grabbing a hold of his Professor, he brought the old man back to his feet.

“Ah! My hip!” The Professor yelped in pain and his free hand clutching his hip, his teeth grit underneath the wizened beard. Fearful, he looked towards August and shook his head “Go now.”

“Not without you” August yelled over the pandemonium. He began dragging Sigillaria onto his back, taking their combined weight to help him move. It was difficult enough but he looked into the mob and yelled “Someone help out!” He felt shoves of panic but pressed forward and remained as strong as he could. “Professor Sigillaria might have broken something!”

Most didn’t respond in the middle of the frenzy. Some looked back and did their best to give August room to move. Others ignored the pleas for their own survival. Straining to keep a hold of the Professor, August pushed closer and closer to the rapidly filling lifeboat boat. One muscular arm reached out and grabbed the old man’s other arm. It was a tall and broad crew member with his Poliwrath helping the children, women and elderly onto the boat. 

“I got him. Come on now!” The man called out. The first sense of relief since all this began hit August. Nodding to the crewman, the two carried the moaning Sigillaria to the lifeboat and eased him in. With each step, August was quickly deducing a plan. He would call out Krakken and give some aid to everyone on board. He could distract or even defeat some of the Gyarados and with Tempest the Crobat and Carolina the Ampharos, he could give enough time to either best the wild Pokemon or stall until help came for the sinking ship.

Just as August finished putting Professor Sigillaria onto the lifeboat, a scarred Gyarados crashed alongside the sinking Aquarius. People lurched crashing into the nearby wall or back onto the floor, at risk of being trampled on. August instead lost his footing, his body lurched ahead, instincts taking over. The momentum of the impact carried him to the edge of the Aquarius as he cascaded over the edge. August tried to grab anything, a rope, a hand, the nearby boat or anything to catch his fall. Instead, August couldn’t feel anything but gravity. 

The screams of the ship that had surrounded him at all sides suddenly became distant. August flailed his arms, clutching onto his suitcase before he finally felt his body impact with the torrential sea below. He let out a scream of pain and his mouth suddenly inhaled a slew of salt water. The currents were already spinning him like a top. He couldn’t tell which way was up or down. His eye burned in agony as he forced his left eye open to try and get his bearings In the dark blue waters. He could make out the outline of the sinking ship and several swimming Gyarados encircling them.

His lungs were burning for air as he frantically kicked his legs. He ignored the agony of crashing into the water, holding onto his suitcase as tight as he could. He was getting closer to what looked like the surface. He could see debris of Aquarius sinking nearby. He pushed harder and harder, every instinct in his body screaming for air.

He had to make it!

A nearby Gyarados turned, its tail pushing against the water to swim elsewhere. August was caught in the current as he began to tumble underwater. Like a leaf in a storm, he felt his body suddenly jettisoned somewhere deeper. His world was spinning wildly out of control as he clung to his suitcase and feebly tried to kick or swim to the now unknown surface.

The realization hit him despite his failed attempts to swim. He wasn’t going to make it. Despite every urge, his body needed to open his mouth again, trying to suck in the absent air. The salt water burned his insides as his body began to seize up and tremble. His free hand clawed at his throat. He was going to die. He was going to drown.

He was losing strength and consciousness, enveloped in pain and agony as he tried to feebly kick towards what he thought was the surface. He wanted it to be over. He wanted the pain to end. Before succumbing to the water around him, tried one last time to breathe, 

Then, everything went dark.


	2. 72 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a shipwreck, August wakes up on a beach with no one in sight. With little resources, August must attempt to save himself. However as he attempts to find out where he is, mysteries began to emerge.

Consciousness hit August as he wrenched up the salt water from his lungs. The salt water burned his mouth and throat before he began gasping for air in between fits of coughing. It was air; sweet, wonderful air that he could breathe. August took several frantic breaths before he realized he wasn’t floating in the middle of the ocean. His drenched body was resting against a sandy bank, the tide coasting over his body. August attempted to recoil but let out a pained yell as his body seized and trembled. 

Looking behind him, August could see an expansive ocean. Dotting the horizon were several rocky spires that served as a natural barrier to anyone trying to touch down. Beyond the slick rocks, one or two miles away, a curtain of fog blocked August’s view. There was no sign of the ship or any wreckage nearby. It was a bleak overcast day but August wasn’t in any fear of death.

Another wave came towards crashing up to him. Shutting his eye, August endured the salty water shooting up his nose, fresh cuts decorating his face, and the force of the wave hitting his battered body. A rustle close to him caught his attention. A familiar briefcase was pulled back into the ocean by the recoiling ocean. His fear was stronger than any pain he was feeling. Immediately, August wrenched his arm out and grabbed the handle as the wave slipped back to the ocean. 

Yanking the briefcase to him, August could feel the contents of his briefcase slosh around. Relief washed over him, along with the next wave. Sputtering and coughing, August forced himself to crawl further inland. Every muscle, bone, and nerve was in agony but at least the land was dry and the tides weren’t touching him. Frantically, August fumbled with the still intact locks before flinging the briefcase wide open. Saltwater spilled out from the confines, having forced its way in. Floating in a mixture of drenched clothes, waterlogged supplies, and deteriorating books were six Pokeballs. 

They were all there. Some of the mechanisms in the latches and buttons cracked or just broken beyond basic repair. Pokeballs were sturdy but they could have been carried away in the current of the ocean or sank to the bottom. It didn’t matter if August didn’t have the tools he needed to fix the Pokeballs or that a center would have to fix the more severe damages to get his Pokemon free. What mattered was that everyone was here and August hadn’t lost a single one to the belly of a Gyarados or mother nature.

August pulled the briefcase to him and hugged it to his body. Material items could be replaced but he knew his Pokemon would be okay once he somehow got help off wherever he was. For several minutes, he laid in the white sand. The waves were his only company as they crashed up against the bank a few yards away. They steadied his focus and brought him back to his pain filled reality. 

August could see he was in a cove and to his left and right were huge cliff sides that towered above him. It was impossible to see the top and past the shore, August couldn't see any debris or garbage.

He knew he couldn’t lie here forever and the longer he waited, the more trouble he would be of being stranded. When August was still a child, his mother had encouraged her son to read about adventurers and all manner of books. He had heard plenty of stories about marooned sailors and their advice on what to do. If August was to survive, he’d have to get help, figure out where he was, and if he couldn’t signal someone nearby immediately, he’d have to find some shelter and a way to find help nearby. If he was lucky, maybe the passengers on the Aquarius were close. If his Crobat, Tempest or Tentacruel, Kraken could get out of their balls, he could send them out, signal the lifeboats to him and either lead them to an island or lead any rescue party close to pick him up. 

Looking back at the briefcase, he grimaced when he saw that Kraken’s ball was cracked in several areas. It was far too risky to force the Pokeball open without damaging the Pokeball further or worse. Tempest’s ball however was dented but otherwise operational. Jamming his thumb into the button, the Ball erupted and a purple, four winged creature erupted from the ball. Tempest let out a squeak and looked over her battered trainer. She screeched and flapped around him, a far stronger Pokemon than than the weak, barely airborne Pokemon he had encountered in the Union Cave on his way to Violet City. 

Tempest wrapped her arms around August and pulled her into a tight hug. August hissed in pain, but hugged back. “I’m glad you’re alright, Tempest” he said. “We’re not in Galar. There’s a shipwreck nearby, probably past the fog. I need you to try and find them or any boat nearby. Go and get them and try to lead them back.”

Crobat nodded and with one last hug to her trainer, sped off like a bullet. August watched as she zig-zagged around the large rocky spires before going off into the distance. She shrank until she was a dot on the horizon and soon, she was gone.

If Tempest had any issues, August had to at least get some kind of shelter together. He wasn’t sure staying in the cove was safe with the tide as strong as it was. He’d try and find a way up the cliffside. He would have to find something else. Working up the strength, August hoisted himself onto his legs, gritting his teeth as his legs buckled under the pain and exhaustion.

There was a way up, carved into the cliffside through years of erosion. The path was uneven with dips down before pulling itself back up. Digging his leg into the sand, August made an arrow for Tempest to know he was going to get a better vantage point. Hobbling to the cliffside, August clung to the walls as support as he pushed himself through the path as it narrowed and began to climb. Twice August had to pull himself onto a part of the stone that was too big to jump. 

As August managed to pull himself to the top of the cliffside, several things became apparent. The fog he had seen earlier was beyond the cove and stayed there. The thick, pea soup fog was only off the coastline while a thinner fog barely obstructed August’s vision on the island itself. 

The second thing that he saw was the trees. August had hoped he would find some kind of lumber to either make a shelter or tinder for a fire. There were palm trees, but next to it were evergreens, oaks, redwoods, and other plant life that were from all corners of the world. All the plants were healthy and intermingled harmoniously despite the cool climate. 

Outstretching a hand, August touched the rough bark of an evergreen, the needles from the branch pricking his skin. He moved past and felt the long smooth bark of a palm tree. They and everything on this island were real. 

“What in the world was going on?” August whispered to himself. 

He could see berry trees and apricorn trees further down in. Drawn by the anomaly, August felt his legs carry him deeper into the forest. A patchwork canopy soon hid the obscured skyline. August could see a rainbow of apricorns growing on various trees. White, red, green, black, yellow, pink, there was every one of them and they looked healthy as could be. Berries that August had only heard about were growing normally, such as Micle, Lasat, and ones he never knew the names of. 

Kneading his forehead, August tried to think of some kind of explanation. How was any of this possible? Galar couldn’t have that good of a climate to grow all of this, could it? Was this the work of some botanist? It wouldn't explain how what was clearly gnarled looking dry tree from the desert was comfortable next to a tall tropical palm and an apple tree. Reaching out, August tugged a healthy apple down from the branch to inspect.

Something rustled. 

August turned towards the source and saw something scurry away on a nearby tree branch. “Hello?” August called out. The thing didn’t stop, continuing to scamper further away. Someone or something was alive here. 

Clutching the apple, August called out “Wait!” before chasing the fleeing shadow. Stumbling in the direction he saw the shape rush towards he grit his teeth and barreled through the aches and pain. There was time to rest when he was off the island and someone or something was alive on this island. If life was on here, than that meant August could have a way of finding his way back to civilization. 

“Just hold on,” August yelled. There was no sign and no movement. Whatever he had been chasing had stopped in one of the trees that surrounded him. August looked around and soon realized that he had lost track of where he had been going. There was no path, no markers or anything around him. 

“Hoo”

August looked up and saw a pair of red eyes, round and shimmering in the dark. The owner of the eyes were concealed among mismatched leaves, but it sounded like a Hoothoot. It didn’t make much sense though as unlike the round bundle of feathers August had seen all throughout the Johto region late at night or early in the morning, this thing was an oval and staring intently at the wanderer in the woods. 

“I’m sorry but I’m no harm” August said. “I just washed onto shore and I’m trying to find my way off the island.”

The owner didn’t respond. However something next to it opened its eyes. Then August saw another pair of eyes emerge in the dark. They were different from the red eyes locked onto him. Then another pair and another began to pop open all around him All different shapes and sizes were staring at him from the canopy. They didn’t blink but a chorus of growls and hisses began to emerge. 

Wild Pokemon could attack unsuspecting trainers and August knew that. He saw plenty of children be rushed back home by a Ratatta or a Sentret or Pidgey because they walked into their territory. August had fallen victim to that himself when he just started off as a trainer. However there was something off about whatever was happening here. Panic began to well up as suddenly, the pain in his body flared without warning. 

Letting out a sharp yelp, August doubled over in pain before something slimy and small crashed into the side of his body. Tumbling over, August wheezed in pain as a series of birds dove down from their branches. Talons bared and beaks sharp, August felt them scratch, claw, and bite at his exposed skin. He tried to swat away at anything attacking him with his briefcase, but as he tried to raise his hand up the pain in his body doubled. 

He fell to the ground, trembling as he endured claws, fangs and talons. A loud screech joined the feral cries but was followed up by something fast and purple crashing against the birds attacking him. August flinced, ready to be attacked again. It didn’t come as a familiar squeak was the only warning he had before four wings wrapped around him. 

Opening his eye, August saw that Tempest had returned. It had scared off whatever things had been attacking him earlier, only something had happened. Some of her fur had been singed, but the burn didn’t look like a fire attack. In fact the closest August could compare it to was some strong Poison Attacks from either of his poison types. August didn’t have time to think about how that was possible as he returned the hug to his Pokemon. 

“Tempest...thank you” he croaked. “We need to get out of this forest before whatever those things are come back.” The pain wasn’t as sharp as it had been moments ago, but his injuries and his head was throbbing. He felt ill as he hoisted himself onto his feet. “Can you lead us out of here?”

Tempest nodded, letting out another screech before leading August out of the clearing he had been in. Glancing astound in case he was going to get attacked again, August grabbed his luggage and stumbled after Tempest, readying himself in case he was ambushed again. 

No one or nothing came out through. August could still feel something was watching him, but he couldn’t see any eyes from the darkness following him or Tempest. August could feel his legs become like jelly and the new injuries he had stinging. Limping after Tempest for almost five minutes and soon the trees were beginning to thin. The overcast sky was poking holes in the leaves above and unless August was wrong, he could hear something. At first he assumed it was another oncoming assault from the brush but it sounded like...

Voices.

Distant voices but they were human! Energy surged through him and August rushed past Tempest and towards what was potentially the source. The trees were now spreading out and there was a clearing ahead! August rushed past the final leaves and saw it. 

There was a gentle slope down until the ground leveled out to a settlement. Actual buildings dotted the clearing, the largest and closest one August could see was made of stone while beyond that were a collection of wooden houses. There were no fences, or paths to separate the properties from one another. The grass was lower than the taller, wild grass of the forest. There had to be four, maybe five buildings up close, but August could see something in the distance. Far on the other end of this settlement, the grass practically vanished into a simple dirt rectangle before a high cliffside that towered over the settlement. There were two carvings into the cliffeside that appeared to be stairs and by the stairs was about three figures gathered together. August could see them at once: people.

August wasn’t trapped after all! Even with his body starting to feel the same fatigue hit again, the world starting to spin out of control from the all consuming pain, he rushed ahead and began to frantically wave his arms. “Hey! HEY!” It hurt to yell and he began coughing immediately. His knees were buckling but he pushed through. He could see his noise had definitely caught the attention of the others. They soon began to quickly jog towards him. As they grew closer, August could finally see them. 

The three people were two teenagers and a kid. All of them looked younger than August, but the first two couldn’t have been more than just a few years apart. One of them was a brunette woman in black. The boy next to her was sporting a tight muscle shirt and jeans that were scuffed up from work, his face shielded by an old red hat. Slapping his hip was a coiled, leather rope. Bringing up the rear was the youngest of the group. He had to have been around ten and his black hair was a messy disaster, sticking in every direction. On his spotless white shirt was a button with a C on it. 

Before he could rush to the three himself, August’s legs finally failed him. The gravity felt like it doubled and August began to fall. In the distance, Tempest let out a screech of surprise. Before August made impact on the ground, the two teenagers managed to catch him. 

“Easy, easy. We got you” the boy said, pulling one of August’s arms over his shoulder. 

“You’re soaking wet” The girl said. “How did you get past the storm and the Pokemon?”

“We need to get him to Danpei’s.” It was the child who spoke up, pointing to a nearby structure. “Go see if he can help out.”

“Got it Yujirou,” the boy said. “We’ll get you there Mr. Greene.”

“Wha?” It was all August could muster. August felt the weight of his injuries take him and soon, he fell back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like before, I would love to hear thoughts and opinions if possible. The next update will likely be a while but I do plan on putting something together.


End file.
